Amaranthine
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: Terkadang Johnny bertanya-tanya apakah Jaehyun adalah literal angel yang Tuhan berikan padanya sebagai hadiah karena rajin beribadah diakhir pekan. [Johnny Jaehyun] a Johnjae of NCT fanfic


_A_ maranthine

' **eternally beautiful'**

[ Seo Johnny + Jung Jaehyun ]

* * *

Mencintai Jung Jaehyun itu sama saja seperti menghirup oksigen di dalam hidup Seo Johnny. _Wajib_ dan _mutlak_ —atau lebih tepatnya refleks untuk dilakukan olehnya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk memberi seluruh waktu dan hidupnya kepada sosok seindah malaikat seperti Jaehyun; kekasihnya itu manis, penuh afeksi, dan menggemaskan—terkadang Johnny bertanya-tanya apakah Jaehyun adalah _literal angel_ yang Tuhan berikan padanya sebagai hadiah karena rajin beribadah diakhir pekan.

Di balik citranya yang dewasa dan terlihat cukup matang untuk mengayomi, Jaehyun baginya adalah sosok yang memesona dengan garis wajahnya yang sempurna dan pipi menggemaskan—bulu matanya cantik dan terkadang sinar matahari sangat mendukungnya untuk merefleksikan bayangan pada tulang pipinya yang menonjol manis. Kulitnya lembut dan cerah—mulus seperti porselen. Johnny ingat saat pertama kali menatap senyuman Jaehyun; ia hampir lupa respirasinya tersusun oleh otot yang bekerja involunter _, Johnny secara harfiah menahan napasnya dalam beberapa sekon_. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sosok seindah Jaehyun pada hari pertamanya kuliah di universitas pindahannya. Johnny pernah mengemban studi ekonomi selama dua tahun di universitas lain sebelumnya, namun karena ia kurang tertarik dengan kurva-kurva dan teori, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil studi teknik di universitas lain—sesuai dengan _major science_ nya saat masih SMA.

Entah apa pemicu mereka bisa mengobrol beberapa belas menit bersama dipertemuan pertama yang canggung itu, Johnny cukup masa bodoh dengan keadaan yang membuat keduanya bercakap-cakap saat itu. Atensinya sudah sepenuhnya diserap habis oleh pesona Jaehyun yang sangat _cantik_ di dalam pandangannya. Johnny memberanikan diri meminta identitas LINE milik Jaehyun—alasannya klasik; _**"Siapa tahu kita dapat menjadi teman belajar yang baik hingga wisuda nanti."**_ dan Jaehyun yang ramah hanya tertawa kecil dan memberikan ID nya pada Johnny yang sudah berteriak seperti gadis di dalam hati.

Mereka bersahabat dengan baik, sesekali menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke tempat permainan arkade dan bertaruh di jalan pulang—Johnny hampir merasakan kekalahan mutlak disetiap keduanya bermain arkade. Ia payah dalam bermainarkade, dan dirinya tahu mengenai hal itu. Namun, menatap wajah gembira Jaehyun saat memenangkan permainan membuat Johnny tidak pernah protes dan kapok. Saat itu minggu kedua mereka pergi ke tempat permainan arkade, Jaehyun dengan semangat menyebutkan apa yang ia inginkan saat menemukan Johnny kalah telak dibanyak permainan. Pemuda kelahiran Chicago itu hanya mengangguk pasrah sembari menahan gemas saat Jaehyun dengan riang berkata _**"Hyung harus mengantarku ke rumah, dan setiap ada penjaja makanan ringan di sepanjang jalan yang kita lewati hyung harus membelinya untukku!"**_

Johnny selalu suka dengan selera makan Jaehyun yang terkadang berlebih. Pemuda yang memiliki aura _western_ yang kuat itu sangat gemar melihat wajah antusias milik Jaehyun disaat mengunyah makanan kesukaannya. Malam itu Jaehyun menggenggam banyak sekali kantung makanan ringan, Johnny tertawa saat _sahabat blonde_ -nya itu terlihat linglung dan memasang ekspresi seolah bertanya yang mana dulu yang harus ia makan. Johnny tidak mampu untuk tidak mengusak surai lembut milik Jaehyun saat itu.

Beberapa minggu terlewati, seperti biasa—Johnny dan Jaehyun akan terlihat bersama di kantin departemen biomekatronika, terkadang membaca buku fiksi di perpustakaan jika keduanya penat dengan tulisan matematis teknologi dan alam yang membuat kepala pening. Saat itu keduanya berada di perpustakaan yang sepi, Johnny selalu ragu dengan perasaannya terhadap Jaehyun, namun ia tidak tahu sejak kapan mulutnya tiba-tiba lancang dan berkata _**"Jaehyun, kau tipeku. Mau berkencan? And perhaps… be mine?"**_ awalnya Jaehyun hampir tersedak air mineral yang sedang diminumnya, namun saat melihat wajah Johnny yang sedikit merona karena malu— _atau entah karena apa_ —intinya Jaehyun jadi gemas sendiri. Ia tahu Johnny memiliki rasa padanya, namun ia _stay cool_ ; membiarkan waktu yang tepat (seperti sekarang) datang dengan sendirinya dan Johnny menyatakan perasaan dengan gamblang.

Johnny rasanya hampir merasakan jantungnya malfungsi dikala Jaehyun tersenyum begitu cerah, matanya terbentuk seperti bulan sabit dan _dimple_ —hal yang paling Johnny cintai dari paras Jaehyun terpampang indah di hadapannya. _**"Kau juga tipeku hyung, sepertinya tawaran menjadi di bawah hak kepemilikanmu menarik. Of course, yes. Kencan kapan dan di mana?"**_ Wow. Johnny rasanya ingin mati terlindas oleh _subway_ sekarang juga. Ah tidak, ia tidak ingin kencan dan status kepemilikan atas Jaehyunnya menjadi gagal jika ia mati.

Akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan cara yang sangat tidak begitu romantis. Johnny sangat payah dalam menangani kehidupan romansa—maklum, ia jomblo selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya dan baru merasakan berpacaran pertama kali dengan Jaehyun. Kecanggungan itu diperkuat dengan Jaehyun yang juga memiliki kasus yang sama; ini pertama kalinya dirinya memiliki kekasih. Kencan pertama mereka dilaksanakan dengan begitu _awkward_ , Johnny membawa Jaehyun untuk berkeliling dengan sepeda di pinggir pantai—niatnya ingin membuat adegan romantis seperti di dalam drama Korea, namun ia gagal karena Jaehyun sedikit parno saat duduk di bangku kecil yang berada tepat di belakang jok tipis sepeda yang Johnny kayuh. Yang lebih tua dua tahun selalu membawa sepedanya dengan tidak stabil, Jaehyun terpaksa menyuarakan rasa khawatirnya kalau keduanya bisa saja jatuh dan hal-hal lain yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi. Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk memerhatikan tenggelamnya matahari dan memanggil _tattooist_ yang duduk-duduk di pinggir pantai untuk melukis _tattoo_ non-permanen pada lengan kana berotot Johnny.

Kencan itu tidak berlangsung begitu buruk—setelah lima belas menit lengan yang lebih tua dilukis, Jaehyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Johnny hampir mengumpat di bawah helaan napasnya. _**"Wow, hyung. Kau terlihat panas dengan tattoo tribal di lenganmu."**_ Ah, sial. Johnny yang dipuji panas malah menjadi panas sungguhan memikirkan Jaehyun yang meremat lengannya jika ia melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada kekasih barunya itu. _Dang- pemikiran terkutuk._

.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun mereka berstatus 'saling memiliki', sangat gembira saat hubungan mereka didukung oleh keluarga dari kedua pihak. Johnny menawarkan kekasihnya untuk tinggal bersama di apartemennya yang berada di dekat kampus, dan tentunya Jaehyun dengan semangat menjawabnya dengan rentetan kata-kata yang memancarkan kebahagiaannya—Johnny merangkumnya dengan artian setuju. Kedua orang tua Jaehyun awalnya ragu; namun melihat bagaimana interaksi kedua pasangan muda yang sedang cinta-cintanya itu membuat mereka percaya bahwa Johnny adalah orang yang amat baik dan mampu melindungi anak mereka.

Suatu malam di apartemen yang sudah _official_ milik mereka berdua, Jaehyun yang sedang bergelung di dalam pelukan Johnny pernah menanyakan hal ekstrem yang membuat kekasihnya itu merasakan kerongkongannya kering seketika— _ **"Kau tidak berniat membawa hubungan kita lebih jauh, hyung?"**_ Johnny seratus persen ingin membawa artian inosen di dalam pikirannya; namun dasar otaknya yang kotor atau memang ia _terlampau manusiawi_ , Johnny menjawabnya dengan gelagapan. _**"A-aku belum bisa menyentuhmu jika kita belum menikah. French kiss is our limit, 'mkay?"**_ Jaehyun melebarkan matanya dan memukul dada Johnny yang berada tepat di hadapannya saat itu. _**"Oi! Aku tidak bermaksud membahas 'itu' dasar mesum! Justru aku menanyakan pertunangan kek, atau rencana nikah."**_ Dan Johnny hanya terkekeh canggung menanggapinya. Mereka bercerita banyak hal setelahnya, membicarakan masa depan hubungan keduanya, dan mempertimbangkan kapan saat yang tepat untuk membawa status mereka ke jenjang lebih tinggi lagi. _Uh, mungkin setelah keduanya lulus kuliah._

Pagi ini Johnny merasakan beban berlebih pada sebagian tubuhnya, ia yakin tadi malam ia tidur sendiri di kasur empuknya—dan Jaehyun berada di kamar yang berbeda dengannya. Tapi di saat kedua netranya terbuka dan merasa seratus persen sudah sadar, Johnny menemukan kekasihnya sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah di atas dadanya dan kedua tangan memeluk lengan kirinya. Wajah polos dan menggemaskan milik Jaehyun membuat Johnny seketika melupakan dirinya berada di dunia— _Tuhan, rasanya seperti sudah di surga._ Kekasihnya itu sangat manis jika sedang tertidur; _well,_ saat bangun juga. Namun Johnny tidak bisa untuk tidak gemas disetiap Jaehyun yang tertidur akan bergumam kecil seperti bayi, mendengkur halus seperti kelelahan, dan jangan lupakan jemari kekasihnya yang mencengkram erat fabrik pada lengannya saat ini.

Astaga, Johnny rasanya ingin memakaikan satu stel pakaian bayi pada Jaehyun.

Pada dasarnya, pemuda kelahiran Chicago itu memang lemah terhadap sesuatu yang berbau imut atau menggemaskan. Memiliki Jaehyun sebagai kekasihnya itu adalah bonus yang _plus-plus_ karena perangai kuat sekaligus imut yang dimilikinya. Johnny belum pernah terlelap di ranjang yang sama dengan Jaehyun sebelumnya; namun menatap kekasihnya saat tidur itu sudah biasa—ia selalu menemani Jaehyun mengobrol sebelum bocah itu terlelap, maka menit-menit setelah yang lebih muda sudah pulas dan berada di alam mimpinya, Johnny akan menghabiskan hampir separuh jam untuk menatap wajah inosen milik kekasihnya sebelum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

Johnny bertanya-tanya mengapa kekasihnya itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melanjutkan tidurnya di sisinya. Apakah tadi malam hujan dan banyak petir? Atau kekasihnya takut sendirian? Seingat Johnny, Jaehyun itu tidak takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia akan menanyakannya nanti saat kekasihnya terbangun. Yang lebih tua berinisiatif untuk menarik selimut lebih tinggi, suhu kamarnya cukup rendah karena pendingin ruangan—dan Johnny tidak mau menghadapi Jaehyun yang bisa saja terkena demam atau flu karena kedinginan. Astaga, ia ingat betul saat Jaehyun demam atau flu—anak itu akan merengek ini itu, bukannya ia keberatan, namun terkadang tingkah Jaehyun yang terlewat manja saat sakit membuat jantungnya tidak sehat dan Jaehyun akan menolak ciumannya saat flu. Katanya, ia tidak ingin menularkan virusnya pada Johnny.

Baru selimut itu bertahan lima menit untuk menutupi tubuh Jaehyun, pemuda itu menyibaknya dengan pelan. Wajahnya mengerut seperti tidak suka dan lenguhan terputus keluar dari kedua bilah bibir cerinya.

" **Hei, sayang. Pakai selimutnya. Nanti kau bisa sakit."**

Jaehyun hanya bergumam kecil, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Johnny yang kini terkekeh karena kelakuan menggemaskan kekasihnya. Jemari Johnny terulur dan mengusap surai cokelat milik Jaehyun. Pemuda dengan marga Jung itu bergumam untuk kesekian kalinya, merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan perlakuan Johnny pada rambutnya. Lagi-lagi Johnny terpaku pada visual sempurna milik Jaehyun; rambutnya yang beraroma manis, alisnya yang terlukis indah dengan natural, bulu mata cantiknya—yang bahkan Johnny bertaruh ia rela menghitung bulu mata kekasihnya setiap pagi karena itu pasti akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Bibir ceri mengerucut lucu karena pipi tembam Jaehyun yang tertekan pada dada bidangnya membuat Johnny mengucap segala doa penuh syukur atas nikmat Tuhan yang terlalu berlebih untuknya pagi ini.

Johnny menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutup sebagian telinga Jaehyun, anak itu mengeluh lagi. **"** _ **Hyung,**_ **gerah. Tidak suka."** Johnny hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia siap-siap merangkai kata yang sekiranya membuat Jaehyun patuh untuk menyelimuti dirinya. **"Kalau kau kedinginan dan berujung sakit, bisa-bisa lima hari hingga seminggu tidak bisa ku kecup lagi bibirmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan** _ **morning kiss**_ **,** _ **before and after class kiss**_ **, dan juga** _ **nighty night kiss**_ **darimu.** **Sayang, aku tidak mampu hidup tanpa kecupanmu selama kau sakit nanti."** Suara Johnny terdengar memelas dan menjijikkan, namun hal itu membuat Jaehyun hampir sadar seutuhnya dari rasa kantuk yang masih mendera.

Kedua netra _amber_ yang cantik itu terbuka, menatap Johnny yang kini tersenyum begitu tampan di hadapannya. Bukannya menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Johnny, Jaehyun justru merangkak lebih dekat—membawa tubuhnya dengan sempurnya untuk terebah di atas sang kekasih, dan menempatkan telinganya tepat di dada kiri Johnny. Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar bagaimana detak jantung Johnny yang menenangkan dan Jaehyun berpikir inilah yang ia butuhkan disetiap dirinya membuka mata. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu memang merasa sedikit kedinginan, jemari tangannya meremat kaus gelap milik Johnny, tubuhnya kembali sedikit bergeser, dan ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Johnny yang hangat serta harum.

Johnny menghela napasnya, ia menarik sedikit selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, tidak mengindahkan lenguhan protes dari Jaehyun. Yang lebih tua mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya, dan tidak lama gumaman manis dan dengkuran halus terdengar jelas olehnya. Jaehyun tertidur lagi. Tidak apa, ini Hari Sabtu—tidak akan ada jadwal kuliah yang mengganggu mereka. Johnny enggan terlelap, ia ingin menatap kekasihnya lebih lama lagi, dan mungkin hingga Jaehyun terbangun lagi.

Sepertinya Johnny akan mengajak Jaehyun untuk pindah ke kamarnya secara permanen nanti.

.

.

.

 **end**

* * *

 _YES_ INI JOHNJAE! HADEH GEMAS MAKSIMAL POKOKNYA SAMA MEREKA. Gatau kenapa kalo liat mereka bawaannya ada rasa _soft_ sama _fluff_ nya gitu. Aku demen banget liatin mereka :")

Oh iya, _if you have wattpad acc—kindly check my other works too! (my acc is -InfinitelyLove) I wrote a lot of nielong oneshots and a chaptered fictions_ :3 _well, I'm on my hiatus tbh,_ kuliah tidak mengizinkanku melihat wattpad/ffn untuk sekedar baca-baca _fanfiction_ dulu. Bahkan _ff_ ini nulisnya sembari begadang ngerjain tugas huhu :")

ps. maaf kalau tulisannya tidak enak dibaca, terlalu _out of character_ , tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi, dan pastinya _typo_ :")

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _I promise that I will continue the other works! I'm trying to gain my feels again!_

 _Sincerely, InfinitelyLove._


End file.
